a) Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to electro-optical headgear, such as virtual reality (VR) goggles, and more particularly to systems for protecting such headgear when the gear is not in use.
b) Description of the Related Art
Virtual Reality (VR) refers to computer-aided generation of realistic images, sounds and other sensations for the purpose of replicating a real environment, often simulating a user's physical presence within the generated scenes. VR headsets (or VR goggles, are often used as the interface, allowing the wearer to enjoy the immersive three-dimensional experience).
There are many different types of VR goggles commercially available today, but they all include a head-worn structure that supports a backlit video display, focusing lenses, and speakers. The display may be dedicated to the device (i.e., non-removable), or an inserted smart-phone.
During use, the display of the VR unit will generate light, conveying images and other information. The transmitted light will pass through the lenses and focus onto the retinas of the user's eyes. These systems are very basic in nature and work well for providing an effective illusion to the user during use.
A problem occurs when the user removes the VR headset and stores or places it down at a location that is receiving or will eventually receive sunlight. When sunlight aligns with either of the two lenses, the lens will inevitably focus the already intense beam of light sharply onto the surface of the display. The resulting focused energy quickly damages the delicate display, similar to the effects of a magnifying glass focusing sunlight on human skin. The damaged display will either no longer operate, or will operate with a noticeable and permanent burn mark on the screen. The mark, however slight, will have likely destroyed the immersive illusion experienced by the user, and will have thereby effectively destroyed the VR headset (or inserted smart phone) as well. It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system for preventing sunlight from damaging the components of a VR headset, when not in use.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a VR headset with a mechanism that can selectively protect the optical components from select hazards of the surrounding environment.